Elder Earth: The Fight for Freedom
by Rekuo Mehra
Summary: In a mythical world of many races, comes conflict created by the corrupted wizard as the wizard race was wiped out many years ago during the greatest war in Elder Earth. Despite his rule over many races he cannot acquire rule over all races and the anger leads him to start another great war.
1. Prologue

**Elder Earth: The Fight for Freedom**

**Foreign Races (Ruled)**

Dark Elves (Land of Kah'runi)

Titans (Land of Olikos)

Goblins (Land of Kilin)

Devilish Gnomes (Land of Takhali)

Ogres (Land of Yitma)

**Native Races (Ruled)**

Flameborn (Red Lands)

Tribal Men (Land of Kikihoko)

Paladins (Land of Guntahar)

Nordic (Land of Blatmore)

Giants (Land of Okulu)

**Native Races (Free)**

Human (Land of Catimore)

Sun Elves (Land of Kah'arun)

Dwarves (Land of Junghar Mines)

Gnomes (Land of Rukh)

**Prologue**

In a world of many races across the hundred cities of Elder Earth, some which are free and some which are ruled. Ruled by a Wizard, the last of his race. The Wizards were a mighty race, powerful and feared by the world, until the were wiped out in the greatest war Elder Earth has ever seen, a war against the corrupted horde of the foreign races. Wizards were a proud race, so proud that they always fought without the help of their fellow allies, they thought that they could do anything and everything other races could, and better too. The fight went on for 3 winters and 4 summers eventually wiping out millions of Wizards except one. Ralean Mont Talon. He prayed from dawn to dusk, asking his wizard Gods for a path to follow. A winter later Ralean was approached by the Gods who granted him one wish for his endless prayers, and he asked for the one thing that he always wanted, death to the races that banished his race, the Gods could not kill millions so they granted him the rule over the foreign races instead. He now sits on the golden throne with the biggest army, ruling races out of hatred and jealousy. However, he was not powerful enough to acquire the lands of all races and this made King Ralean angry. The anger led him to become corrupt and start wars with free lands, but they will not just sit there and watch. They will fight back!

The free land of Kah'arun was the land of the Sun Elves. They were called the Sun Elves because of their golden hair, it was said that they were blessed by the shining sun unlike the Dark Elves whose hair was black as night. Sun Elves were gifted in combat, they used their magical weapons made out of elven crystal it was believed that the crystal fell from the Sun God himself. The magical crystal could create swords as big as a titan and it would only require a childs strength to carry. The bow would be as sharp as sword but it would not cut the elves hand so it could be used as a close and long range weapon. Kah'arun was the most beautiful land in Elder Earth with glittering trees and flowers that could heal any wound. A small castle yet the most beautiful for the commander and his lady. For the people of Kah'arun were huts made out golden hay and the sound of River Inqo flowing throughout the city.

The land of Junghar Mines, home of the dwarven race. A race of loyal but greedy imps. All the dwarves craved for was gold and they had it all, many ores of coal, bronze, iron and steel yet they all wanted the infamous adamant. Being rarest resource in Junghar Mines the adamant armour was worn only by Lord Ront Carto the commander of Junghar Mines. The dwarven lands was basically the biggest mining field in Elder Earth and dwarves lived in mud huts, some dwarves even lived inside the holes in the mining fields. Dwarves were imps but they were strong. Wielding axes twice their size and created with heavy iron, they had the sharpest weapons in the west. Forged by the greatest smelts who created the perfect size and shape and put together by the greatest smiths who sharpened the blade more than a dragon's tooth.

Gnomes were also imps, who lived in the green land of Rukh. The land of Rukh had no ruler, everybody lived their independent lives happily and together. Rukh was a peaceful city with the greatest food and the greatest drinks. Gnomes were unlike Dwarves, they were generous and loving. Gnomes were gifted archers but they avoided conflict as much as possible. Every gnome wore the same outfit, a brown top hat, a brown vest and brown leggings as well as having white sandals. They cleverly wore brown so they could be spotted far, far away as their size was flaw for them. Gnomes lived in small houses that can barely fit a man but it was comfortable and cosy just how they liked it.

The last and biggest of the free lands was the land of Catimore. The land was of humans. Known as protectors of the south they were looked up to by other races in their surrounding whom were under the rule of the Wizard Kind. Humans drank ale, wrestled and gambled not forgetting their endless nights in brothels. They were rich traders who would ship resources to other cities while they grew more. The south had a lot of empty land which was used for mass production unlike any of the other cities. Humans were strong and used spears and swords along with their heavy shields to protect themselves. Many lived in well built houses, few lived in one of the ten castles of Catimore and the ones which were left had to live in the slums with the poor salesmen and slaves.

The rest of the cities were ruled by the one wizard King Ralean. wanting to take control of everything his madness led to another great war. Although he ruled cities of many races, the cities would not fight for him as they did not want to betray their great allies. Then started the fight for freedom.


	2. Kah'arun

**Kah'arun**

"Sire, Sire" shouted Gaerwin the half elf as he hastened towards his Lords castle, Gaerwin was unlike other Elves, he was shorter than the rest, more like a dwarf or a gnome than an elf and as skinny as a white twig, but born on the elven lands and from an elven mother. He was loved by many and was the messenger for Lord Ortsin the commander of Kah'arun. Gaerwin had no biological family just a throng of homing pigeons to do his messaging. "Yes boy, why do you seek my sudden attention?" says Ortsin in the elven tongue Kahati. "I have a message from The High Copitol." says Gaerwin gasping for air. "Ah, my good friend the Wizard has written after so many summers. Read it to me would you young boy?" commands the Lord, "of course sire." After clearing his throat, he began "My Lord Ortsin, as the king of the Elder Earth I am requesting rule over your city of Kah'arun, this shall be an order that must be obeyed. I shall not here no for answer, and if I do my army of millions will march to your gates ready to fight for their great king. You are a trusted friend and I am certain you will not betray this friend of yours. With Blessings, King Ralean Mont Talon."

"Oh gods of the elves, what falseness am I hearing? Give me the scroll boy!" Ortsin read the letter again shockingly. "The Wizard cannot do this, I am having none of it!" he spoke to himself. "Gaerwin, send your homings to the free cities and tell them about this treachery. If this is the case Kah'arun will fight for its honour and freedom."

"As you wish, sire" Gaerwin obeyed and ran back to his messaging quarters.

"Sir Arina, get me Yugawin, Terawin and Shoite and tell the liegemen to put up the sigils right away" Ortsin told one of his guards. "Yes sire." Arina went on to search for the three elves he was required to bring after he commanded the liegemen. Sir Arina arrived at the practice field where he could see the three elves battling, "Yugawin, Terawin, Shoite! Sire requires your attention at once. Get your horses and follow me right away!" They all looked at Sir Arina and followed his command. Yugawin was an archer, brilliant and accurate. There were myths all over Elder Earth that Yugawin cannot miss a single arrow making him the greatest archer that ever lived in Elder Earth. He had short hair unlike the other elves who left their golden hair long. He chose short because he did not want his hair getting in the way of his aim, although it attracted a lot of attention he did not care what others think.

Shoite was the best swordslady in Kah'arun. She was a woman that loved the thrill of combat and all she did was practice from dawn to dusk. She was looked down upon because she was a woman but she always thought it was because she was better than any man in the city and jealousy had gotten the better of them. Her hair was always tied back into the strongest tail so she can use it as a whip to protect her back.

Last was Terawin, he was a Dark Elf from the foreign lands of Kah'runi but he grew into a man and lived among Sun Elves his whole life being raised by the Lord Ortsin himself. The only person in Kah'arun to have black hair and ears that had two points instead of one. He was a hunter, someone who wielded a two blades and had the quickest actions. Elves spread the false rumours of him being a natural born killer just like all the Dark Elves and he will cause anarchy in the great Elven city of Kah'arun when the time is right. "Why are we being summoned by the Lord at such time?" asked Terawin as they rode along the marble path to the castle. "I have no knowledge of the reason young one," they rode into the castle and were accompanied into the throne room. "Ah, my fellow warriors. The Elves are in need of you at a time of such despair."

"What is the matter sire?" asks Shoite. Taking a large breathe Ortsin tells them about the letter. "We will not give in, the war will be our first but we shall not lose our great city! I want you three to gather our army and put them onto the practice fields right away. You three shall make sure that the army is ready." The three look at each other with quite a surprise. "Why us sire?"

"Because as far as I know, you three are the best fighters we have in Kah'arun, the army needs commanders like you." "Sire, I don't think we should make this decision over a few rumours" Sir Arin pointed out. "I did not ask you for your advice sir. Now take these three to the army quarters and have them start right away."


End file.
